Rising From The Ashes
by EmMikealson
Summary: My name is Katniss Mellark. I am 30 years old. I survived two hunger games and was the representative in the war. We won. There are no more hunger games. I am married to Peeta Mellark. I love him. Everything's okay. That means something is bound to go wrong. EVERLARK - Katniss Pregnant Fic.


**Rising From the Ashes**

**So, I've seen a few fanfictions where Katniss is/gets pregnant, based on the epilogue and I thought that I might give it a try. I don't know that much on pregnancy, and even though I've researched, it's still quite confusing, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

_My name is Katniss Mellark_

_I am 30 years old._

_I survived two hunger games and was the representative in the war._

_We won._

_There are no more hunger games._

_I am married to Peeta Mellark._

_I love him._

_Everything's okay._

_That means something is bound to go wrong._

It was a Wednesday, nothing special or exciting. Peeta went to work in the bakery as he always does and I slept in. I guess you could say that I was not a morning person. By time I'd woken up, it was 11 o'clock, which was late, even for me. I felt a little nauseous, but didn't think anything of it. Peeta had made me breakfast, eggs on toast. He'd put it in foil, so it stayed hot. I made a mental reminder to thank him. Peeta and I got married 5 years ago and we were still going strong.

The eggs looked delicious, but the smell of them made me feel sick. I rushed to the bathroom and vomited. I felt a little better after that, and I through the eggs away. I debated whether to go to the woods or not. If I had some sort of contagious disease, it would be better to stay at home rather than go outside where anyone could catch it. It was April, which means that while flu season had just ended, people's immune systems were still weak.

Finally, I decided to see how I felt in an hour or two. I went upstairs, to get dressed. I ended up where a brown t-shirt with black trousers, nothing particularly different to what I wore every other day. I got my bow and arrows ready and braided my hair. When I was dressed, I concluded that I was okay to go into the woods.

I slung my game bag over my left shoulder and trudged out into the woods. As I passed Haymitch's house, I saw that his curtains were closed over. That meant he was either drunk or asleep, or both. Half of me wanted to wake him up just too see the annoyed look on his face, but I thought better of it. Once I was at the not-electric fence, I slid under easily. I walked further into the trees until I could no longer see the fence, or any of District 12, for that matter.

Looking around, I took in my surroundings. There was something about the woods that calmed me. I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was being so far away from humanity, or maybe it was the fact that the woods held the key too my survival. Or maybe, I'd just been in here so many times since I was a child that the wilderness had simply begun to feel like home.

Drawing my arrow, I noticed a large turkey a few yards away. Silently, I pulled my bow string back and aimed for the bird. I got it right in the eye, as always. I flung the bird into my bag and looked for my next prey. Once I'd hit a few birds and one or two forest animals, I headed back towards civilisation.

Suddenly, I was hit by yet another wave of nausea. This time, I had no warning and I immediately dropped to my knees and threw up on the forest floor. I spluttered and coughed. Once I was finished, I wiped my mouth and picked my bag up again. I was looking forward to getting home, so I could curl up in bed with a cup of hot chocolate and wait for Peeta to get home. Sighing, I realised that I had to sell this meat first.

I thought of the turkey that I'd shot. Haymitch always liked turkey, so I figured that I'd offer him the wild bird first. I crept under the fence and walked quickly towards the Victor's Village. I walked straight into Haymitch's house, making no effort to be quiet when closing the gate. As usual, the door was unlocked so I just walked straight inside. I rounded into the kitchen. I was right; Haymitch was definitely drunk and asleep. The retched smell of alcohol induced vomit filled my nose and I rushed to the bathroom to throw up again.

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl who survived two hunger games, sick at the sight of a little vomit." Came Haymitch's mocking voice.

"Shut up Haymitch." I choked out, my head still in the toilet bowl, "And it's Mellark now"

Haymitch laughed, "I didn't think you were squeamish, _Mellark" _ He emphasised the Mellark in my name.

"I'm not squeamish," I argued.

"Clearly," Haymitch said sarcastically, "I hope you're not like this in public, people might think you're pregnant." It was a joke, I knew that.

But those words rang in my ears. People might think I was pregnant. Pregnant. _Pregnant. _My heart stopped. Did I even know if I was pregnant. I was on the pill, but there was always a chance, I knew that from when my mother used to get young women into our house. They were often confused, wondering how this could happen when they were so careful. So careful.

I stood up quickly, the blood rushing to my head. I had to get out of here. I wasn't pregnant, I couldn't be. I wasn't a motherly type. My head span and I swayed a little, balancing against the wall. I felt light-headed, and my heart was pounding inside my chest.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Haymitch asked, seriously this time. His voice sounded concerned.

"I just need to get out of here." I mumbled, before almost fainting. Haymitch put his hands to catch me and he steadied me.

"I'm calling Peeta." He told me.

I shook my head furiously, Peeta couldn't know about this. If he found out, I'd have to explain that I thought I might be pregnant and that would only get his hopes up. And what if I found out that I wasn't pregnant? It would surely break.

"No," I said, sharply, "Peeta can't know about this," I looked at Haymitch fiercely, and then rushed outside. If I knew Haymitch (and after 12 years of actually knowing him, I'd like to think I did), I knew he would tell Peeta later. But for now, I didn't have to worry about that. What I needed to do was get home and find out if I was pregnant, once and for all.


End file.
